Roleplay Guide
Hello RPers of Redgate and Oz. If you are new to the server, read this and the lore on the Discord. I'll include how to RP and the guide to gangs, prags, etc. Starting Out When your character first arrives in prison, if it's his first time, he would be pretty fucking terrified. You will probably be targeted and seen as a newbie until you get used to things or gain a reputation. So a few tips to help that are: Find a weapon to use, kill someone, or get sent to solitary. After about a week in either prison, you will get used to how things are for the most part. Gaining a Reputation If you want to gain a reputation in either prison, you can go for 2 things: Be a guy who doesn't fuck with anybody, or be the guy who kills all in his way of power. There are many ways to gain a reputation, so be as creative as you want, but don't forget: You ARE in prison, so you can't do everything. Most people gain a reputation by getting in fights, killing people, or raping people. Once out of solitary (if you go there), you will be respected and feared by others. Please note: If your sentenced for being a child molester, You will most likely not be able to rise up, As they are highly disrespected and hated. Joining a Gang/Gang Roleplay To get into a gang, you must earn their trust and respect. If it's something like the Aryans or Latinos, you need to be white or Latino to join. But other gangs you can join as any race. Once you are in the gang, hang out around them, find out what they talk about, etc. Keep working at it and get to know your fellow gang members and new friends. Eventually after gaining all this, show that you are ready to work. This work could involve hurting someone, raping someone, selling contraband, etc. When you complete this, you will gain money and a better reputation. Are you a criminal that wants to rise to power in a gang or just a dumb brute that follows orders? How to Use Slang In RP, say your selling heroin for the Homeboys. I'll give you a example. "Got any tits (drugs) dog?" "Yeah bro, here ya go." He sold the heroin, walking. For prags, do something like this: "Hey prag." "?" "Come here." He walked over to the Aryan. Prags/Sexual Activity In both prisons, rape and prags are allowed. To make someone your prag, you must abuse them or scare them to that point. If you are going to rape them, Time Skip it or do it in Discord Messages. Note since you scarred them for life, they will be afraid of you now. Think about this when you roleplay and use it to your advantage if you wish. Combat Finally, the good stuff: Combat. Before I explain, here are a couple do & dont's. Do: Watch his actions and plan a quick counter to them Don't: Just run up & shank him, that will get you put in solitary If he runs at you, try to get out of the way or grab him. Example: The Aryan ran at Jamar I'd sidestep and grab him Another thing: Permission to Kill IS IN AFFECT HERE. Ask them OOCly before you kill them ICly. Another example: I hold him in a headlock (PTK?) (Sure) Jamar gripped his neck, snapping it. Note: Guards are around almost everywhere, so the fight would be broken up. In that case, get a good blow at your enemy before being detained if you can. Another thing is the weapons I will allow in combat are: Shanks, pencils, kitchen utensils, and the environment (chairs, glass, etc.). Note: ONLY TWO ACTIONS PER SENTENCE.Going over this is breaking the rules and will result in a warning, then a kick. Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Roleplay Guide